Ball-Joint type trailer hitches are well known in the art. Such hitches comprise a ball which is connected to or formed integrally to a shaft or other means for being connected to a vehicle, usually the pulled vehicle. For simplicity, the pulled vehicle will here be referred to as a trailer though it may be a boat, aircraft, etc. Such ball joint hitches are known to be highly susceptible to breakage and to accidental opening due to the forces exerted during pulling and vibration during travel. Many locking devices have been designed to overcome the risks inherent in using most of the prior art ball joint hitches.
The present invention is an improved ball-joint type trailer hitch which incorporates unique ball receiving structure and locking means.